Shadow Heart
by Stand Alone Shell
Summary: Same story line as the first KH game but with a more in depth plot. Sora gains the keyblade, Riku fuses with darkness and much more...
1. Your Fate Your Destiny

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately ... like is any of this for real … or not?_

_THE CHOISE IS YOURS, WILL YOU TAKE UP THE SHEIILD OF THE GUARDIAN, AND HOLD THE POWER TO PROTECT YOUR LOVED ONES?_

_OR MAYBE THE POWER OF THE MAGICIAN IS YOUR PICK? USE YOUR POWERS TO MASTER THE UNIMAGINEABLE FORCE OF THE WIZARD?_

_WELL MAYBE YOU WILL CHOOSE THE PATH OF THE WARRIOR, AND CONTROL IMMENSE STRENGTH AND CONQUER ALL FORCES WHO OPPOSE YOU. IT IS UP TO YOU TO DECIDE YOUR FATE._

_YOUR DESTING … IS IN YOUR HANDS._

'Hey Sora?' a silver haired teen aged fifteen, called out. 'A little help here,'

'Huh what?' a brunette kid of fourteen, mumbled waking up from his nap on the

'Don't worry,' he laughed.

'Go away Riku,' Sora yawned, 'I'm tired.'

'Wake up Sora you lazy bum,' a sweet sexy voice said above the brunette boy.

'Huh?' Sora slowly cracked open one tired eye. 'Whoa!' he jolted up and rolled over onto his knees and hands. 'Hey Kairi.'

A brown-red haired female with stunning violet eyes locked gaze with Sora and muttered, 'I knew I would find you snoozing down here, doing nothing to help with the raft.'

'No wait, there was this big black thing and it swallowed me up and I couldn't breathe and-' Kairi hit him on the top of his head, 'Ouch,'

'I think you were dreaming Sora,' she said gazing out at the flat, glassy clear ocean.

'No it wasn't a dream … or was it? I don't know … so bizarre,' he muttered also gazing out at the water as well.

'So beautiful,' Kairi sighed and sat down beside Sora. She tilted her head towards Sora. 'Sora I think Riku has changed.'

'Huh? What do you mean Kairi?' Sora asked slipping his arm over her shoulder and hugging her close.

'I'm not sure…he just seems different…'

'What?'

'Sora let's take the raft and go! Just us two!' Kairi said jumping up.

'What the heck? I think you're the one who's changed Kairi,' Sora said leaning back on the sand.

'Maybe…' she said distantly. 'Sora don't ever change,' Kari leaned down and kissed Sora on the cheek.

All of a sudden Riku leapt out of one of the nearby tree's and sat down next to Sora. 'Wassup guys!'

'Well let's get started on the raft,' Kairi said noticing Sora's sudden glumness, which only appeared when Riku got here.

'You can't talk Kairi,' Riku laughed, 'you're just as lazy as he is,' he pointed at Sora who was now gazing distantly at the calm blue sea.

'So you noticed,' she giggled, 'well let's go.'

Kairi got up and walked off, with Riku only a step or two behind leaving Sora on his own.

Sora lay down on the beach and felt the tingle of sun warmed sand on his bare back. A sudden surge of water sent water rushing up around Sora, enveloping him in water.

'Well here are the remaining logs we needed,' Riku grunted dropping some chunks of wood near the rough mutilated form of a raft in the making, and wiped the perspiration off his brow.

'Great! … Hey where's Sora?' Kairi asked worriedly looking down the beach.

'Uh last I saw him he was sittin' on the beach,' Riku said perplexed. 'Why?'

'Well he always helps on the raft and other things we work on.'

'Good point.'

'I'm just worried that's all,' Kairi sat down on the raft, head in hands.

'He'll be fine, I trained him everything I know. He's a smart kid, he'll be alright,' Riku said, only half believing himself. He'd known Sora all his life and Sora had never disappeared for long periods of time, without at least one person know where he was going. But they usually told us where he was and so far no one had told us anything, and it was passing four hours since Riku had seen him.

_Sora … your Destiny is not based on this island. Your life will be difficult to put it lightly, you will face enemies of immense power, make new friends, find love and conquer the darkness of your own heart. Now get up … GET UP!_

Sora jolted upwards, his head broke the surface of the shallow water and he gasped for air. He coughed and spluttered and a whole bunch of water erupted from his lungs. He looked around at the all too familiar Island he called home.

This time was a rare experience; he looked through a light sea mist, which gave everything a ghost town effect. He knew that fog meant a storm in the coming, but squinted to focus his blurry eyes as he looked down the stretch of beach on both sides of him. He was half expecting to see Kairi, or maybe Riku.

Feeling rather light headed the thought of a storm didn't quite get lodged in his brain. He got up and seeing no one decided to walk home.


	2. Hooded Stranger

A loud crack awoke Kairi with a start. She looked out her window and saw long spindly blue whips of lightning followed closely by a crack of thunder, streak along the brilliant blue sky specked with stars and a full moon.

She slipped out of bed and quickly got into some clothes, then crept downstairs and slipped out of the house.

Riku was tying down some logs on the raft when the storm began. 'Oh crap,' he muttered, and began pulling the raft towards a shelter he and Sora had constructed in case a storm like this happened.

The storm increased in temper and started to pelt Riku with large droplets of rain. The sand became very slippery and raft was hard to keep a grip on. Riku strained with all his strength to haul the heavy raft up to the shelter but even his bulked muscle couldn't haul the heavy slab up the shore. He was about to give up as the rain started to hail down like a blanket, when out of the gloom a figure charged into view and grabbed hold of a corner of the raft.

Riku grunted and strained his arms, legs and back, but with the help of the stranger in a black cloak he got the raft into the shelter. Once he had tied down the raft he walked up to the cloaked figure who he thought was someone familiar.

'Hey thanks Sora,' Riku said slipping the hood off the figures head.

As the hood fell back Riku realized that it wasn't Sora but a total stranger. He had long silver hair, thin lips and a straight nose. But the thing that surprised Riku most was that he couldn't see the man's eyes because he had them hidden behind a black blindfold.

Before Riku could do or say anything the man reached inside his coat and produced another black blindfold. He gave it to Riku and turned and walked into the chaos of the downpour.

Riku looked at the blindfold he was just given, it was a long strip of black velvet and noticed that it had a large insignia on the top right corner: T.O.

'T.O,' Riku muttered, 'what does it mean? Who was that guy?' these were the thoughts going through Riku's mind as he sat on the cold, dry sand in the shelter.

A figure rolled limply into the shelter and rolled into the half-made raft. Sora got up and holding his side ran over to an astonished Riku. 'Riku we need to leave now,' he commanded.

'What! Why?' he asked getting up. Then he noticed the oncoming threat, a bunch of tiny black creatures, with a pale yellow glow for eyes running towards him and Sora.

'Go now!' Sora commanded, picking up his wooden sword from the sand, and charged at the fuzzy little critters, hacking at them.


End file.
